Abduction
by Yulily
Summary: What happens when Kuroro is interested in something and is denied? -One Shot-
Summary: What happens when Kuroro is interested in something and is denied? Random fic for my friend Arisa.

Disclaimer: HXH will never be mine.

Title: Abduction

Leorio was dreaming, dreaming of blond hair, blue eyes and a smile so beautiful it melted his heart. He mumbled vaguely in his sleep. In his dreams, he reaches out to the blond and wraps his arm around his friend's shoulder, tilting the beautiful blond's head towards him. The blond's eyes widen and Leorio sighs contentedly, moving forward to kiss him - until a fist to his face woke him up.

"Uhhh... What the-? Where am I? My cheek hurts", Leorio groaned out.

He reached up to touch his cheek, to check if it was swollen, but feels chains cut his skin. Opening his eyes and looking around, he concludes that he is in an abandoned building at first sight, then his eyes land on a black haired man sitting on a pile of rubble, reading a book. Recognizing the man, Leorio begins to panic and starts struggling against his binds. Trying to figure out what happened while doing this.

The man glances at him then continues reading.

After a few minutes of Leorio's continued struggling, he puts a marker on his book and closes it.

"What is your relationship with the chain user?" he asks, face blank. Leorio looks up from his efforts, face agape. Then a vein pops up on his forehead and he screams defiantly, "What's it to you?!"

Kuroro doesn't answer and just stares at the man blankly. Leorio begins to feel unnerved, unable to take it, he blurts out, "Are you going to use me against Kurapica?!"

Smirking, Kuroro responds, "Do you think you will be of some use?"

Angry, Leorio screams, "YOU BASTA-"

-BANG-

Leorio tries to turn his head around to look for the source of the noise. Unable to turn and see anything however, he listens intently instead. Everything is silent for a few minutes until the door behind him slams open with another loud bang. A young blond man is stomping deftly towards him and his company. The blonde's eyes red, livid.

Leorio gapes at his friend, "KURAPICA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY HE'LL HURT YOU!"

Glancing at his bound friend to see if he was okay, the newly arrived blond scowls at the still sitting Kuroro and stomps his way over to the older man, ignoring Leorio's screams and pleas to run away and ignore him. Upon reaching the master thief, he roughly grabs Kuroro's shoulder, glowering down at him. "Why did you abduct him?" he asks in a dark voice.

Gaping, Leorio watches as, heedless of the anger the blond was emitting, Kuroro reaches up both hands and wraps them around the blond's waist. Grinning up at the blond, he responds softly, "You know why."

Hearing this, Kurapica's eye twitches and he pushes Kuroro down, "LET HIM GO!" he demanded. Kuroro only raises an eyebrow at him. "FINE! Leorio and I aren't together! We're just friends!" seething, Kurapica tells the man. Leorio feels his heart clench a little as the blond declares these words. Kuroro on the other hand is now grinning from ear to ear, a look Leorio doesn't seem to believe he's seeing on the criminal's face.

A few seconds later, Kuroro turns his face blank and announces that Leorio is free. Leorio is a bit stunned at the peculiar turn of events. However, before he can ask Kurapica to free him, Kuroro materializes his Skill Book, turning the pages to his needed skill, tightens his arms around the Kuruta possessively and teleports away. But not before shooting Leorio a cheeky grin.

Leorio, totally bewildered, stares at the spot his friend and apparently former enemy were, very lost. Breaking out his reverie a few minutes later, he realizes he was all alone. Frustrated, he continues his efforts, struggling and swinging forward and back to attempt breaking the chain. His efforts lead him tipping forward face first to the floor, cursing the criminal the whole time until Kurapica remembered to fetch him the following day.

-End-

Notes: It's my first fanfic, so I hope I managed to be up to par. Reviews and constructive criticism well appreciated. Thank you. -Yulily


End file.
